


I Depend On You-Always

by beckysue_bonner



Category: Rosewood (TV), Rosilla (fandom)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/F, F/M, Forgive me?, How Do We get back?, Interracial Relationship, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Other, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner
Summary: Following The Disagreement In The Season 1 Finale





	1. Now What

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts).

“Villa.” Beaumont greets the Detective as he walked past. He is a few steps away when Villa calls out to him. “H-Hey-Rosie!” He doesn’t sip or slow down. “Gotta run; Cap’s waiting.”  
The Detective, dejected now, takes a seat at her desk and picks up a file folder. OK, she thinks to herself; I said some things that can’t be taken back, but how can I apologize if he won’t talk to me? I’ve forgiven him-why can’t he do the same?  
She gets up and goes to the Captain’s office. As she walks in, Rosewood, says, “A’ight, Cap, I’ll keep you posted. See you Villa.” And he’s gone.

Ira Hornstock says, “OK, GIVE…what the fuck is this drop to zero degrees as soon as you come through the door? Rosie didn’t LOOK pissed, but I can tell that he was not feelin’ any ‘Villa Love’…so GIVE. And if you say ‘it’s nothing’, you’re suspended.”

What else is there for Annalise except to surrender to Hornstock’s will.

“I fucked up, Cap. Rosie looked into Eddie’s death, found some irregularities…I kind of…over-reacted.” “Kind of over-reacted?” “ OK, fuck, I completely over-reacted, so now…Rosie’s gun-shy around me.” 

“The two of you can still work cases?” 

“I don’t see that being a problem.”

“Best to fix it anyway. Get outta here.”

Villa does that, feeling un-resolved.

Catching up to Rosewood in the parking lot, she calls, “Am I invited to ride to your lab with you, in the bright yellow banana boat? I wanted to talk about…the thing.”

“Another time-I have to make some stops. I’ll see you over there. In case I don’t get there quickly, Pip or TMI can brief you.”

“Wooow…I’m being shunted to the second team? I’ll just wait for you.” Her attempt at levity falls flat.

“I might be awhile.” He gets in and drives away. 

Damn…Hornstock is right…she has to fix this.


	2. What's Going On?

Beaumont Jr isn't the only Rosewood who is not real happy in the lab this day:  
his Sister Pippy is not nearly as put-off as he, but her loyalty is obviously  
with her Brother.

"What did you do, Detective? My Bro is really off his game, and he is as  
pissed as I've ever seen him...What did you DO?!"

"A mis-understanding...more my fault , you could say. I over-reacted to  
something he'd looked into-looking back, my response to his news was  
WAY over the top."

'Must have been. You know Rosie-it takes a bit to bring him to even a light boil."

"I've tried everything I can think of and he's being so...COLD...he's avoiding me,  
his responses to calls or texts are very cryptic. I really miss the old rapport we had,  
and I don't know what to do about it."

"Do any of these 'everything you know' attempts include approaching him honestly  
and_ DIRECTLY?_ Or an _APOLOGY_? No? Yes?"

Properly chastened, Detective Villa doesn't speak for forty-five seconds or so.  
(_ Alright_...it makes perfect sense that Pippy is on her Brother's side...  
which doesn't mean she what she's said is wrong.

"You're right, Pippy. You are. Instead of looking for ways to avoid admitting I'm  
wrong, and how I could just go forward without being a WOMAN about it, I can  
WOMAN UP and admit something I've been trying to deny-even to myself: I'm in  
love with Rosie."

"Of COURSE you are...eight out of ten Women in East Miami are...I'd do what you suggest-  
be direct with him. It might help that he's in love with you too."

"Right. That's what I'll do. Thanks, Pippy...say 'bye to TMI, Ok?"

[_ He loves me too_]


	3. What's Going On?

Rosewood opens the door. All he says is "Villa"-similar to how he's been acting  
whenever they encounter each other lately.His tone is NOT friendly.

"You have to talk to me Beaumont Rosewood Jr. If I have to, I'll call your MOTHER;  
I WILL, if you force my hand...I might even call MY MOM, how about THAT!?"

"Didn't you say it all that night? If there's more, I got the message."

"Can I at least come in? Or shall we bring the neighbors in closer in case they can't hear  
ALL of our business. Also, it's starting to sprinkle (rain)."

He steps to one side while motioning her inside. She tells him that she was wrong, that she went too  
far that night...the shock of his revelations about Eddie (JUST as she'd come to terms with his death,  
and had decided to try to move on-with HIM.) A perfect storm of shock, anger, hurt, regret, embarrassment-  
all combined in that instant, for which she is SUPREMELY, ARDENTLY, PROFOUNDLY apologetic. After cooling  
down and thinking about it, she's realized that he'd never deliberately cause her pain, that he'd avoid such  
at all costs. "I can't say how much I wish that I could take back what I said. I was SO READY for us to take that  
final step...and it was like a BRICK WALL came crashing down one me. And you know, I realized something else-  
after I calmed down-98 out of 100 Men would have waited until after we'd 'done it' before relating that news. You  
didn't. You're Honorable...I realized then that I am more in love with you than I thought."

"In Love...with me...."

As much or more than you are with ME." She ticks off all of the tell-tale signs on the fingers of one hand: how miserable  
it made him to see her with Mike, how he's sabotaged all of HIS relationships before and after that period, and lastly,  
the way he puts himself at risk, over and over, to keep her safe from harm.

"You love me too. Are you going to keep pushing me away, and lose me forever, or do I..."

She doesn't finish her statement, because Rosie crossed to her in three long steps, scooped her into his arms, and kissed her  
as she's never been kissed before. The second their lips part, she gasps: "...call your Mother...damn, I can't see, I'm dizzy..."

"Pulse rapid and thready...flushed, gasping for breath...it is my preliminary diagnosis that you lie down immediately...in a cool,  
dark room...just in here..."

The beautiful Latina laughs aloud, allowing him to lead her into his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Annalise Villa is literally unable to move. TWITCH...SHUDDER...but not move. BRJR has  
really 'brought the pain"...and for a Man with a serious heart condition: DAMN!!...

She watches him sleep for a bit (so GORGEOUS-like a Nubian God, or something), until she  
HAS to move (nature calling)...after relieving herself, she studies her reflection in the bathroom  
mirror: in her reflection, she sees a quite lovely Latina Woman wearing the goofiest grin EVER,  
whose eyes are still slightly lust-glazed, and whose lips are a bit swollen from the repeated contact  
with her lover's...HER LOVER...this simple phrase causes a shiver of delight to tickle her funny bone.

"Villa-don'tas?!" (where are you)

"Voy!" (coming), she calls back. Before leaving the bathroom, she favors her reflection with a salicious  
wink.


End file.
